


Do you think the Users are still out there?

by fakebodies



Category: Tron (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Ram is a siren AU, boyy, this is a fun au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-06-09 03:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6888214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fakebodies/pseuds/fakebodies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ram is rerezzed as a Siren, but things start to go wrong. Like really, really wrong. Oops?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "Tron?"

Ram is honestly terrified. He’d been called before their leader, fully expecting to be derezzed. He’d been unable to properly perform his job as a Siren lately, and it hadn’t gone unnoticed. Sirens are supposed to be clean and efficient, they shouldn’t be doubling over, shaking and terrified as flashes of memories pass before their eyes. It was only natural that Ram would be dealt with. He was keeping things from running smoothly.

What he hadn’t expected was for Rinzler to react negatively to the idea of his deresolution. Clu had seemed as surprised as he’d been, but he’d allowed Ram to live. He was now assigned to Rinzler, to work as his personal Siren during grid games. It was his first day on duty, and now Ram’s worried. Rinzler wasn’t exactly a pleasant-looking program. The helmet rubbed Ram the wrong way whenever he saw it.

Things go smoothly at first. No memories from a past he didn’t remember, no trembling or sobbing. Rinzler hadn’t tried to attack him yet either (unlike the previous Siren who’d held this position). Ram was actually starting to look forward to working with Rinzler, even though he never got to see beneath the glossy black helmet.

Of course, everything has to go wrong. He’s healing Rinzler’s wounds when a memory hits him, his vision blurring. It’s him, and another program, and he was sitting against a wall in some sort of cell. It wasn’t black, though. The walls were dark blue and everything glowed, not like the Grid. The other program turns to him and gives him a tired smile.

_“Ram, how are you holding up?”_

_“I’m alright. Sark’s guys nearly got me during that last battle though. He’s sure determined to derezz me.” he hears himself say, the words sounding foreign._

_“Of course he is. We’ll be given a real break soon, though. Once Sark gets tired of watching us beat every program he throws at us.”_

_Ram laughs, nodding and shifting lower against the wall. “Yeah, soon.”_

When the room comes back into focus Ram is lying in someone’s arms, his head pounding. He tries to get his eyes to focus as he lets out a groan.

“Oh my User, who ran me over with a lightcycle?”

The only answer he gets is a snort from the program holding him, who he soon recognizes as Rinzler. Oh. Oh crap. He’d glitched and fallen over and now Rinzler was definitely going to kill him and- wait…was Rinzler’s helmet off?

Ram is speaking before he even realizes what he’s doing, his hand moving to grab the other program’s shoulder.

“Tron?”

Rinzler bristles at the name, his helmet rezzing to hide his face. Ram squeezes his eyes shut, shaking his head a little. No, no, it’s just Rinzler. Besides, Ram never met anyone named Tron. He tries to sit up, wincing and rubbing his temples.

“Sorry, sorry, I should’ve been more careful. I probably hurt you falling over like that.” he sighs. Rinzler just stands up, offering his hand to Ram. The smaller program takes it gratefully, his head finally clearing up.

“I don’t know what Clu was thinking, saddling you with the glitched-out Siren. You should have a better program looking out for you.”

Rinzler bristles again, making a low, threatening noise. Ram holds up his hands, smiling tiredly at the other program.

“I guess you _did_ pick me. Let me finish patching you up.”

Rinzler sits back down, letting Ram finish handling the damage from Rinzler’s last battle. When Rinzler leaves, Ram sits down and sighs, holding his head in his hands. He’d thought he was over this- he hadn’t had a glitch like that in a while, and it was the first one he’d had in front of Rinzler. Things definitely weren’t going well.

* * *

 

The next memory has him shaking, hugging his knees against his chest as he gasps. He’d _died_. He’d derezzed as a _User_ held his hand and promised to help Tron, just like he’d asked. Everything had been bright, he’d been practically covered in circuits, and he’d trusted the User with his life. He’d never met a User, he’d never really believed in them either, but it was all so vivid.

He glitches again when he’s helping Rinzler prepare for the Games, dropping to the floor, the piece of armor in his hands skidding across the floor. He’s trapped in a cell, the walls glowing blue as he presses back in a corner. He jumps when someone clears his throat, looking over at the program in the cells next to him.

_“At ease, program.”_

_“Who are you?” Ram wraps his arms around himself, sliding to the floor of the cell._

_“My name is Tron. I’m a security program.”_

_“Ram. I was an actuarial program.”_

_Tron nods. “Have you ever fought before, Ram?”_

_“Fought? Why would I have fought, I just helped Users plan their futures.” Ram shakes his head._

_“You’ll get to fight now. I’ll keep an eye out for you, though. No program deserves to go through the Games alone.”_

_“Thanks, Tron.” Ram nods, relaxing slightly. Tron smiles, turning his attention to the hall as footsteps approach._

_“Any time, Ram.”_

Ram is alone when he comes to, the sound of programs cheering letting him know the Games have started. He drags himself back to his feet, slumping against the wall. He can’t keep doing this. It must be some kind of test, Rinzler must be reporting to Clu about his glitches, all the weird bits of memories. He’ll be derezzed soon, he knows it. Ram sighs, dragging his hand through his hair. It’s probably for the best.

When another cycle passes and he’s still working with Rinzler, he decides to ask something. He’s helping Rinzler prepare again when he finally works up to asking. He’s worried Rinzler will get angry, but he needs to know. He takes a deep breath before speaking.

“Rinzler, can I ask you something?”

Rinzler tilts his head, making an affirmative noise.

“Do you think the Users are still out there?”

Rinzler bristles, pulling back from Ram. Ram winces, stepping back. He definitely shouldn’t have asked that, what was he even thinking? Wait, right, he _wasn’t_ thinking.

“Can you…?” Ram trails off, holding out the last piece of armor. Rinzler takes it, snapping it on without taking his eyes off of Ram. Oh, Clu was definitely hearing about this. Ram wasn’t getting out of this one, he’d already lived much longer than he should’ve with glitches like his. It was time to kiss his life goodbye and he knew it.


	2. Oh my User

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ram's luck is just the worst these days.

Ram left before Clu could summon him. He grabbed his few things and ran, slipping out of Tron City, into the Outlands. Something about the landscape is familiar even though he’d never ventured outside of the city. He doesn’t dwell long on it, just focused on getting away. Unfortunately, he glitches again. When had things ever gone his way, though?

He comes to with a helmeted program staring down at him, a disc held to his throat. Ram groans, closing his eyes again. He was having the _worst_ luck.

“Name?” the program’s voice is distorted by the helmet, and their circuits glow blue. At least they weren’t part of Clu’s guard.

“Ram.”

“What are you doing out here?”

“Running.”

“Quorra?” a voice calls out from a distance. Ram leans up on his elbows as a man steps out from behind an outcropping. “Who is it?”

“He says his name is Ram.”

“Ram?” the man’s eyes go wide.

“Oh, sweet User.” Ram groans, his vision blurring. Not again.

_“Flynn?” Ram asks, laying back against the cell wall. “What did you do before you were brought here?”_

_“Uh, lots of stuff, man. I worked with…finding stuff.” Flynn shrugs, glancing over at him. “Why?”_

_“It’s just been a while since I’ve been outside. How’s it look?”_

_“It looks…not too great.” Flynn shakes his head. “The MCP is a real tightass.”_

_“‘Tightass?’” Ram smiles. Flynn says the weirdest things._

_“Yeah, like he never relaxes, he’s obsessed with control. You know.” Flynn shrugs._

_“Oh, yeah, makes sense.” Ram nods, looking back at the cell Tron usually inhabited._

_“What was your home like, Ram?”_

_“My place? I don’t know, it was pretty small. I liked it, though. I had a Bit.”_

_“A bit?”_

_“You know, they work to help us with simple stuff, they always have their own program. They can be kinda mischievous but they mean well.” Ram nods._

_“Uh, okay. Sure.” Flynn nods a little. He sounds like he doesn’t believe Ram, which is odd. Every program knows what a Bit is. Just another odd thing about Flynn._

* * *

Ram wakes up on a white couch, his head pounding. He hauls himself to his feet, looking around. The room was carved into a rock wall, the floor lighting up with each step Ram takes. Most of the furniture was white too, some of it was pretty unusual looking. Ram frowns, sitting down in one of the chairs by a long table.

He’s lost in thought when someone enters the room, clearing their throat. Ram looks up to see the man from before. He looks tired, and he inspects Ram like he thinks Ram’s fake. Ram frowns a little but says nothing.

“Greetings, program.” the man smiles a little uncomfortably. Ram stands, inspecting the man’s face.

“You…can’t be.” Ram shakes his head. “I’ve gotta be glitching again.”

“Nope, no glitches.” the man shakes his head.

“So you’re really…”

“A User? Yeah.”

“And your name is…?”

“Kevin Flynn?”

“I knew you.” Ram sits back down, putting his head in his hands. “That was real.”

“Of course it was real, Ram. What do you mean-“

“I _died_. I was derezzed, we crashed and- and Tron, what happened to him? Is he- was he okay? You said you’d help him.”

“Clu got him. There wasn’t anything I could do.” Flynn shakes his head. “I’m sorry, Ram.”

“Clu? Users, was he…” Ram trails off. “Oh no. The first time I glitched, he… Is Rinzler…?”

“Is Rinzler Tron? Yeah. He is.” Flynn pulls out another chair, sitting down next to him.

“I need to go back. I can help.”

“Ram, that’s not a good idea.” Flynn shakes his head, frowning.

“Neither was taking on the MCP without backup.”


	3. Time to talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe this wasn't Ram's smartest idea...

The closer Ram got to Tron City, the more he realized he'd probably just made the dumbest decision of his life. It wasn't like he could just barge in and _take_ Rinzler, he'd be derezzed before he even got close. He sighs, trying to decide the best course of action- there really didn't seem to be a best course, though. He could go back to Flynn, that would be safest, but it would mean not being able to help his friend. He could try to sneak in unnoticed and convince Rinzler to come with him, but there was no guarantee Rinzler wouldn't derezz Ram himself. There was little to no chance someone in the city would help him, and going in disk blazing was equally unrealistic.

Ram steels himself, continuing forward. He could potentially slip in as a combatant and attempt to speak to Rinzler during the Games, but even _if_ he made it far enough to battle Rinzler Ram knew he wasn't skilled enough to hold his own. It was becoming clearer and clearer that whatever path he chose, his chances of survival were next to none. Ram takes another deep breath, making his way through the streets of the city. Tron wouldn't run away. Tron would do everything in his power to help, no matter the danger. Ram can't help smirking as he remembers another option- he can't believe he hadn't thought of it before, it was perfect. He heads deeper into the city, towards the arena, determined.

* * *

Ram makes his way into the prep area, derezzing a guard who'd tried to sound the alarm. Most of the guards didn't pay much attention to the Sirens, and Ram's suit was still a silvery white. He keeps his head down and makes his way to the private room for Rinzler, although he's certain Gem and her group had recognized him. If he's right, he'll have to be quick.

The Siren that had replaced him doesn't put up much of a fight, and Ram is left waiting with a pile of voxels. He stands up when the door slides open, watching as Rinzler bristles, activating his disk. Ram holds up his hands, staying still as his friend approaches him. Rinzler barely even glances at the scattered voxels as he slams Ram against the wall. Ram flinches, his own disk digging into his back as Rinzler studies him.

"Rinzler, I'm sorry I left." Ram takes a deep breath, smiling shakily. "I got scared."

Rinzler pauses, his disk still held next to Ram's head. Ram closes his eyes and takes another breath before continuing.

"I met an old friend, though. He's changed a lot, but it was nice to see him. I could take you to meet him sometime- maybe even after this battle, I'm sure all the guards can handle things. Besides, wouldn't it be kinda fun? Getting out of the city for a while?"

Rinzler's head tilts and the rumbling grows softer, though he keeps Ram pinned hard against the wall. Ram knows he's really running out of options, if he doesn't make this fast the guards will come looking, or Jarvis. Ram really, _really_ can't have that.

"Please? I came all the way back here, and Clu's probably gonna derezz me anyways-" Rinzler bristles again, but he moves his disk away from Ram's head. Ram smiles, much more genuinely this time. "-so why don't we go for a while? You can keep an eye on me, and after we can come back here. Nobody'll miss me and you can say you were trying to hunt me down, that I was sneaking around and I was trying to break out combatants or something."

Ram rolls his shoulders when Rinzler lets him down, grinning when the other program nods. He tells Rinzler to meet him at the edge of the outlands after the battle was over, waving as he exits the room. He's still alive and his friend was going to meet up with him in a little while- things were definitely going better than Ram thought they would.

 


	4. Ram, meet Sam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things start going less according to plan

Ram stands up when he hears a vehicle approaching, expecting to see Rinzler on his lightcycle. What he sees instead is white-circuited lightrunner. That was... not at all part of the plan. Ram has a feeling Rinzler isn't going to be meeting him, and he sighs as he pulls out the baton Flynn had given him. This was just perfect. He follows the lightrunner back towards Flynn's home, ready to chew the User out for whatever he'd done.

What Ram gets when he arrives is an awkward elevator ride with Quorra and someone else, and then a very confused pair of Users. Quorra had apparently yanked Sam Flynn out of the arena sometime after Ram had finished speaking with Rinzler. Sam had been told about a page received by another User (Tron's User, Ram remembers AlanOne), and then he'd arrived on the Grid only to be captured by the guards. While Sam and Kevin continue to talk, Ram takes that opportunity to go back outside. He can feel Quorra's eyes on him as he slips back into the elevator but she says nothing to the two Users. Ram'll have to thank her for that sometime.

He knows it would be stupid to try to return to Tron City. Clu would be furious at the escape of another User (a Flynn, no less) and guard patrols would be increased. Honestly, Ram's not sure why he left. He just _can't_ _stay_. Ram's lost in thought when the younger User approaches, not noticing his presence until the User speaks. Ram jumps, looking over at Sam.

"What?"

"It's Ram, right?"

Ram nods, watching Sam warily.

"What are you doing out here?"

"Nothing. I was supposed to meet somebody in the city, but with you here he won't be able to come."

"I'm...sorry." Sam frowns, and Ram sighs.

"It's not your fault. What about you?"

"Quorra sent me to meet someone, at this...club, I guess." Sam shrugs. "Would your friend be there?"

"He might be. It's the End of Line club, right?"

"Yeah. Want to tag along?"

"Sure, it could be fun." Ram nods, standing up and stretching. "It's been a while since I've seen Castor."

"...Who?"


	5. Everything's complicated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There really isn't a plan at all at this point. Things are a mess and Ram is tired of it all.

Ram goes to get a drink while Sam follows Gem and Castor, sitting down at the bar. He's about halfway done when guards come bursting through the ceiling, starting to derezz the programs milling about. Ram sighs, activating his disk as Sam leaps into the fray. Things only seem to get worse from there.

The fight ends with Quorra losing an arm, Flynn losing his disk, and Castor continuing to fire into the crowd. They make it onto a Solar Sailer, Ram letting Sam and Kevin work to heal Quorra. He wanders towards the back of the ship, sitting down and watching the End of Line club fade into the distance. He's reminded of how they'd gone after the MCP, two lone programs and a User who didn't know his own powers. Things had flown by, every choice rushed as they were pursued by Sark's forces. In the end, everything had been okay. He'd derezzed, sure, but Flynn and Tron had won. Ram has a feeling things wouldn't play out so well this time around.

He's surprised when Flynn sits down next to him, staring out at the scenery. Ram looks up, studying Flynn's face. It was strange, seeing his friend again. He wishes he hadn't started remembering things. Everything would've been so much simpler if he'd just continued on as a Siren. Then again, would it really have? Sam still would've arrived, and if Ram hadn't met Flynn, if he hadn't glitched, then he wouldn't have been able to go after Rinzler at all. Things were complicated, but things were _always_ complicated with Flynn involved.

"What're you thinking about, Ram?" Flynn asks, still looking out at the passing scenery. Ram smiles tiredly, looking away from his friend.

"Everything."

Flynn snorts, glancing at the program. "Everything? That's a lot to think about, man. Tell me about it."

"I'm thinking about you. You make things complicated." Ram rolls his eyes. "Nothing's gone right since you found me. I was going to meet Rinzler and bring him back to the Outlands, but then Sam and Quorra came by in the lightrunner and I _knew_ everything was about to become a giant mess. Now here we are, and everything's a mess, and I _still_ haven't met Rinzler again."

Flynn nods, letting Ram continue to speak. "Then I was thinking about how things would've been simpler if I hadn't glitched out. If I'd just stayed a Siren. I don't think they'd really be much simpler, though, because I wouldn't be able to go after Rinzler like this. If I'd stayed a Siren I'd be stuck prepping combatants, and Rinzler would be out fighting you and Sam and Quorra. I wouldn't be able to do anything about feeling like something's about to go wrong. Things are complicated, but at least here I can do something about it."

"What do you think's going to go wrong?"

"Everything." Ram shrugs. "Just like when you and Tron decided we'd be fine taking on the MCP without backup."

Flynn smiles tiredly at him. "You're never going to let that go, are you?"

"Never."


	6. "Please, Tron."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I don't want to do this."

They manage to make it onto Clu's command ship without much of a problem, but Ram still can't shake the feeling that something's going to go horribly wrong. He can't say he's surprised when Rinzler appears. He turns to the others, giving Flynn a warm smile.

"Time for me to do my thing."

"Ram, what are you-"

Ram's out from behind their hiding spot before Flynn can finish his sentence. He takes off at a run, drawing Rinzler away from the rest of them and into a more secluded area before stopping, turning to face his friend. Rinzler stands before him, disks blazing, staring at Ram. Ram removes his disk, setting it on the floor in front of him.

"I'm not here to fight, okay?" he smiles. "Promise."

Rinzler deactivates his disks, picking up Ram's and grabbing the other program's arm. Ram walks with Rinzler, stopping once they get to a more open area. Rinzler tightens his grip on Ram's arm, activating Ram's disk. Ram knows he could be derezzed where he stands, but he can't risk being taken to Clu and being turned into another guard.

"Don't take me to Clu, please, you know what he's going to do to me. You were never able to meet me after fighting Sam, why don't we go now?"

Rinzler just raises Ram's disk, the rumbling noise growing louder. Ram doesn't flinch, still smiling tiredly at the program about to end his life.

"Please, Tron."

Rinzler throws Ram to the ground, the smaller program skidding from the force of it. Ram pushes himself back to his feet, wincing.

"I don't want to do this. Tron, Rinzler, we need to go."

Rinzler activates his own disk, raising both his and Ram's.

"Please."

Ram readies himself for a fight, shocked when Rinzler collapses. Flynn is standing behind him, looking more than a little smug.

"Greetings, program. We should probably get going."


	7. Should've been better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I won't let you down, Tron."

When they make it to the portal, Ram is left alone with an unconscious Rinzler. He hides and listens, listens as Flynn talks about perfection being unattainable, listens as Clu yells that he'd done everything Flynn had asked, as Flynn yells for Sam and Quorra to run. He knows nothing has gone right. He was supposed to function smoothly. He was supposed to prepare Rinzler for Games. He was supposed to be living a quiet life, doing his duty to an intimidating, helmeted program that he honestly considered his friend, Tron or not. Yet here he is, sitting at the edge of a bridge to another world, listening to the program who hurt his friend attack his own User. Ram just wishes there was something he could do.

When the portal flares Ram reaches for Tron's hand, squeezing gently. The world glows painfully bright and Ram wonders if he's going to derezz again. He feels a hand tighten around his own, vaguely remembering something about Recognizers that shouldn't fly and helping Tron.

"I wish I could've been better." is all he says as his vision finally fades.

* * *

 

_"Tron, do you know what I'm going to do as soon as I get out of this dump?"_

_"What, Ram?"_

_"I'm going to go to an I/O tower and speak to my User. I'm gonna tell him everything that happened."_

_"I'm sure User RKleinberg would be happy to hear" Tron nods. Ram grins, leaning closer to the wall between them._

_"You should come with! We should talk to him together! I bet he'd really like to meet you."_

_"Ram, you can only use an I/O tower alone, it's rude to join another program."_

_"Well, it's not rude if I invite you, and I'm inviting you." Ram shrugs._

_"It's rude to your User."_

_"Tron, I know RKleinberg. He talks about his friends all the time so I'm positive he'd be happy to meet you. You're my friend."_

_Tron sighs, shaking his head at the actuarial program. "What tower guardian would let us go in together? They're very strict about the rules."_

_"You said Yori knows one, right? What about him?"_

_"I-" Tron sighs again, smiling fondly at the other program. "I'm not going to win this, am I?"_

_"No way." Ram laughs. "So when we escape, I'm taking you to meet my User."_

_"That means you have to stay with me long enough to get out of here." Tron's voice turns serious._

_"I know, you're stuck with me." Ram nods, giving his friend a warm smile. "I won't let you down, Tron."_


End file.
